


It was the worst of times, it was the best of times

by werewolf49



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolf49/pseuds/werewolf49
Summary: Draco is secretly in love with Harry, but hides it, trying to gain his father's approval. When his father disowns him for being gay, he has nothing left to lose.//the title is a quote from 'Tale of Two Cities' by Charles Dickens//Disclaimer, the characters and world belong to JK Rowling





	1. Suspicion

harry pov

\- harry is suspicious - hermione and ron like why can't you stop thinking about draco

draco pov

\- stressed about father's approval, snarky as a shield, avoids looking at harry


	4. It's Funny How One Moment Can Change the Entire Course of Your Life

4\. over christmas holidays - draco's father trying to arrange a marriage, draco refuses, father is angry, draco comes out and gets disowned


End file.
